


A Letter for a Magician

by NGT



Series: The Maid and the Magician [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri, sakuali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NGT/pseuds/NGT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuya is tasked with delivering Alice a message, but is distracted by the sight of a sleeping Alice...<br/>Part one of a series of SakuAli vignettes (of indeterminate length).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter for a Magician

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd be a fanfic writer, but 900 words later and here we are.  
> This is the first thing I've ever written for pleasure with the intent to publish anywhere. That much should become obvious soon, either due to the text or its formatting...  
> Did you know that this started off as smut? Yeah, I was trying to write smut and wrote myself into a very fluffy corner. Oh well.  
> This is actually pretty light on the yuri, since unfortunately, Sakuya and Alice pretty much attack each other whenever they meet in canon and I had to start from there. The second in this series should remedy that, for anybody disappointed.

Sakuya Izayoi was beginning to lose patience as she stood waiting at the door of a small house located in the Forest of Magic. She had already knocked five times with no reply, and she did not expect that a sixth attempt would result in a different outcome. She briefly looked down at the letter in her hand–the reason she had come here–and started looking around for a mailbox, before stumbling upon a hole in the ground about the size and width of a wooden stake.  
“How strange. I suppose that explains the house I saw earlier with two mailboxes.”  
Sakuya headed back to the front door and saw nowhere to place the envelope: no letter box, no flap, no space under the door (thanks to her mistress’ wax seal). Having run dry of options, she decided to check around the back of the house.  
“The back door is unlocked.”  
Sakuya pushed the door in until a chain latch held it tightly in place, just a few degrees from the threshold.  
“Or not. However, this is an order from the Mistress, so…!”  
She pulled out one of her silver knives and held it up to the latch. It had clearly not been used in some time, and the chain was quite long for a latch of this kind. A child would most likely not be able to squeeze through, but there was more than enough space for Sakuya to fit her arm and a knife through, at which point she used the knife to pry off the thinner part of the latch, located on the inside of the door frame. As the latch fell off the frame, she noticed that there were only two short nails holding the latch down.  
“It looks like this door is meant for her dolls. I doubt she uses it herself. In any case…”  
Sakuya entered the house, passing by a dozen or so dolls scattered around the floor, and made her way to the room of its owner. Inside, she saw the sleeping form of Alice Margatroid, bathed in light filtered through the curtains hanging over her window. The locks of golden hair upon her head seemed to shine with the rays of sunlight entering the room.  
Sakuya gulped. She had forgotten why she came. Lost completely in the moment, she seemed to be dreaming, just as Alice was… until Alice woke up, of course.  
“…Good morning, Sakuya. Wait… What are you doing in my house!?”  
Alice raised her arms as if she was about to prepare a strike, and Sakuya immediately brandished her knives in return.  
“Oh, you’d like to fight? Let me take out my frustration for a bit.”  
“Ah, wait! I can’t actually fight with you like this. I’m not even dressed yet… Can we call a truce, for now?”  
“Fine. Until you get dressed.” Sakuya blushed for a moment before leaving the room and closing the door. Just a minute later, Alice emerged, wearing her usual blue dress and white shawl.  
“Dolls are helpful to have around in the morning. Would you like some tea? I’m about to put a kettle on.”  
Sakuya paused for a moment. "Ah… sure.“  
Alice’s fingers were moving at a rapid pace as she and Sakuya walked to the kitchen. Sakuya noticed that the dolls she saw lying around the ground earlier had moved, most likely by Alice’s command. Her suspicions were confirmed when she entered the kitchen, only to find that Alice’s dolls were already boiling water and fetching tea leaves.  
"So, do you have your dolls do all the housework for you?”  
“Most of it, although I still have to order them around. I’ve been working on making an autonomous doll for some time now.”  
“Well, if such a doll is anything like the fairy maids at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, it should not be of much use to you. I have to clean an entire mansion once a day with almost no help.”  
“Oh, is that so? I’ve heard that place is bigger on the inside, but I bet I could clean it from top to bottom pretty quickly.”  
Sakuya’s face took on a smug expression. "Ufufufu… as impressive as that sounds, I assure you an army of dolls would never be able to clean it faster than I could.“  
"Oho, you must be very proud of…”  
A loud whistling sound blew out as the water in the kettle began to boil. Alice issued a few more commands with her fingers, then invited Sakuya to sit down as the dolls carried over a tray with the kettle, tea leaves, and two porcelain dishes with tea cups and spoons. The girls both prepared their drinks and quietly began sipping away at them.  
“This is good tea, Alice. It’s a nice change from what the Mistress usually has me prepare for her.”  
“Thank you. And what flavor of tea does she usually ask for?”  
“On most mornings I have to… wait a minute!”  
Sakuya checked her pocketwatch and recoiled with a shocked expression, then regained her composure and addressed Alice.  
“As it were, I actually have to go and prepare a meal for her right now. If you would excuse me…”  
Alice seemed a little disappointed. "Oh, alright. I’ll see you around, then, Sakuya. It was nice talking without a curtain of knives between us. Maybe we should meet on these terms more often.“  
"Maybe we should.”  
Sakuya quickly made her way out the back door.  
“Dolls and fairy maids… maybe we’re not all that different, huh.”  
She continued on her path back to the Scarlet Devil Mansion and was nearly out of the forest before she came to a critical realization.  
“Ahhh! I forgot to deliver the letter…”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr mirror link: http://electric--princess.tumblr.com/post/144314155536/
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
